


Buttipop.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Cute, Dick stroking, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rim, Teasing, anal licking, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: The two fingers spread apart, opening him up more; causing him to bend over completely.Felix giving himself fully to Locus, who sat on his knees----





	Buttipop.

Felix gasped and grabbed the table, his arms shaking.  
"F-fuhh--" he managed to moan out, beneath him was Locus, his tongue swirled around the opening; spreading the cheeks more apart.  
Felix's member was throbbing with pain, he bent over the table more, putting his face down. "Fuck. Stop the teasing already!" He felt his face heat up, Locus smiled and circled his tongue around and past the rim. 

 

Mumbles of words were escaping Felix's mouth followed by a large gasp; as Locus stuck his entire tongue in, eating him out.  
Precum dripped down the member, Locus knew if he started stroking him, he'd come in a second... no, this were to be enjoyed. Its not often Felix let's Locus do this, because it left Locus in control and left Felix a mess.

 

Locus pulled out and looked at the man over him, Felix's breath were shaking, his face was red and sweaty.  
Locus pulled back his hair before sucking on his fingers before he slowly pushed them in. The gasp Felix made, caused Locus dick to jump; his own throbbing, waiting for release.

The two fingers spread apart, opening him up more; causing him to bend over completely.  
Felix giving himself fully to Locus, who sat on his knees licking and fingering Felix's hole, doggy style.

 

"I-i-i--" Felix started, Locus smiled at the wreck he'd made.  
"Aaaaahhhhhh-- Locs-- mmfh-"  
Locus pulled out his tongue but slowing moved his fingers around "what is it?", you could hear the smirk.  
Felix rocked on the fingers, "do you want some more?" Locus stuck his middle finger in and up, Felix jolted up grabbing his member. 

Locus slapped his hand away, and pulled him down on his lap; fingers still in... and hitting the prostate, over and over again.  
"No-no-noo fuck god!" Felix whimpered, "Locus please, just--" he slammed his head on the taller man's shoulders; looking straight up to the ceiling.  
Locus took this opportunity to kiss and suck lightly on his neck, a sweet spot for Felix, Locus too for that matter.  
He couldn't take it anymore, all it took was Locus nibbling on his ear while massaging the prostate and he came, shooting out white liquid.

Gasping out his partners name, Locus didn't stop but grabbed Felix's member as he came and stroked him through it, which only made Felix gasp and moan more until he passed out.  
Locus pulled out but stroked him until it was flaccid.  
Gentle kisses planted on his chest, neck and eventually lips.

 

Felix didn't respond in any way, he was too far gone.  
Locus lifted him up and put him in bed, wiping him clean then eventually joining him, Felix would throw a fit over how gentle Locus was with him; but Locus knew better- Felix liked it.

"Felix-- I--" Locus whispered, not sure why "... I love you." He planted a kiss on his cheek, Felix smiled and turned around to face him. Locus' face turned white, he didn't know Felix was awake.  
"I love you too asshole."  
Their lips met passionately, that was of course until Felix pushed away with a shock "you ate me out and I just kissed you!"  
Locus laughed and pulled him closer, "shut up and sleep."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I like to give the fictions funny names, buttipop is like, lollipop but with an ass, app butt-i-pop  
> *jazzhands* tadaa!  
> .... I know I'm sorry I just, didn't come up with anything else.


End file.
